


I Always Feel Like (Somebody's Watching Me)

by NYS30



Series: TVD Voyeur AU [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonnie gets a surprise, Damon Salvatore being Damon Salvatore, F/F/M-ISH, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kai likes to watch, Katherine gives great advice, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, and Kai has a girlfriend, but so does Bonnie, even though she has a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Both Kai and Bonnie like to watch each other.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: TVD Voyeur AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054976
Comments: 48
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, it's honestly an accident.

Bonnie is tearing her room apart, frantically looking for her cellphone. Enzo was supposed to be calling her at any moment. She'd already missed his call last week, and didn't really feel like enduring any more chastising emails about her lack of commitment to their long distance relationship.

"A HA!" She crows a bit as she finds it half hidden under a stack of clothes. Bonnie pauses as she tries to remember if they're clean or dirty. Her laundry is quickly forgotten as her phone rings promptly at 8.

She's half listening to him talk about something to do with his job when the lights to her next door neighbor's place come on. She gives a distracted "uh huh" as she watches him enter his bedroom and start to strip out of his uniform.

He's around her age, she guesses. Maybe a few years older, and built like a brick shit house. She supposes he has to be in order to be a cop, but damn. His back ripples as he pulls his shirt over his head like so many guys do. He must have kicked off his shoes upon entering his home because in a flash, his pants are off and kicked to the side.

Bonnie's eyes widen as he stands there in nothing but a clingy pair of boxer briefs. He obviously works out, his thighs are well muscled without being overly bulky. He turns around to face his window and Bonnie hurriedly averts her eyes, forcing herself to pay attention to her boyfriend who seems to have not noticed her lapse in attention.

Eventually her curiosity gets the better of her and she chances a glance across the way to his window. She's slightly disappointed to see he's nowhere around.

Must be in the shower. He mind supplies.

She's trying to iron out a good date for a visit when he reappears in nothing but a towel around his waist. She trails off as he moves around his room, seemingly looking for something to change into.

He pulls out a pair of sweatpants, and unceremoniously drops his towel. Bonnie sucks in a breath, for a white boy, he got a little junk in his trunk, she thought to herself. He bends over to slip on his sweatpants and Bonnie swears she gets a glimpse of his dick before her home training kicks in and she fully turns away from the window. Her conscious is screaming at her to be ashamed of herself (and she is….mostly). She soothes her inner Jiminy Cricket by promising no more peeping.

And she means it. She really does. Until it happens again a few weeks later.

************

This time she's on the phone with Caroline, the blonde is going a mile a minute and Bonnie is half listening again as she folds clothes. "Care, I-Oh my God!"

"What? Are you okay?" Caroline asks concern clear in her voice. "Bonnie!"

"Um yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie finally answers. "Neighbor guy just surprised me, that's all."

"Nice ass neighbor, or creepy Carl neighbor?" Caroline queries.

"Definitely nice ass neighbor. I turned to look out the window and BAM" Bonnie slaps her hand down, "More nakedness."

"He's totally naked?" Caroline squeals.

"Shhh!" Bonnie shushes her, even though there's no way he could possibly hear her. "And yeah, totally naked. You would think as a cop he'd learn to close his blinds or curtains."

"Maybe he wants to give you a show." Her friend teases. Bonnie laughs derisively, "Yeah right."

"Hey, some people are into that. Matter of fact, me and Nic-"

"Okay, hanging up now." Bonnie pressed the call end button and shuddered. She does not need to know what those two get up to in their time together. It was bad enough that she walked in on them once.

Her phone beeps:

-Rude.

Bonnie snickers as her phone beeps again:

-I'm gonna tell Kat about your voyeur neighbor.

"Dammit Care!" Bonnie knows to expect a text or call from their childhood friend.

Sure enough, the call come as she's making dinner. It takes a while to convince their more adventurous friend that she is not going over there to ask if he "wanted some brown sugar". Bonnie thinks she's gotten through to her when she sends one last text:

-Well, damn B. He's shown you all his goods, at least show him a titty.

Bonnie laughs out loud at that, trust Kat to escalate things. No way is Bonnie Sheila Bennett the type to flash a stranger.

Even if his sculpted back is a thing of beauty.

**********

Bonnie spends the next week bogged down with work, and helping Elena and Kat prep for their parents' 30th wedding anniversary.

The party goes off without a hitch, Grayson and Miranda were touched by their children's creativity and the amount of people that showed up to help them celebrate. As for Bonnie, she makes sure to take full advantage of the free flowing alcohol.

She stumbles inside, waving to Matt, who volunteered to be the D.D for the night. She leaves a trail of clothes from her front door to her bedroom, unconcerned about the mess. That would be a problem for Morning Bonnie.

She's standing in the middle of her bedroom in just her under garments texting everyone that she got home safe when she feels eyes on her. She pretends to still be texting as she wanders over to where she has a floor length mirror half hiding behind her door. A quick look and she confirms that it's her neighbor that's staring.

Bonnie will go to her grave blaming her next actions on alcohol and Kat's suggestion. She tosses her phone on her bed and raises her arms to the ceiling, her back arching just so that it puts her breasts on display.

The theme of the party was Roaring 20's, so Bonnie had gone for as much authenticity as she could, with her short flapper dress and finger waves. She'd forgone her normal underwear and opted for an old school lingerie set that included garters. She thanks her lucky stars that she had forgone the corset that Caroline had wanted them all to wear.

She plops down on the bed and lifts one leg undoing her garters and slowly rolling her pantyhose down her legs one at a time. She doesn't need to look to know that she's got his whole attention on her. She can feel his eyes boring into the side of her head.

She stands again and with her back to the window, reaches back to undo the hooks of her bra. She pushes the straps off her shoulders, does a quick shimmy to fully remove it from her body, and tosses it aside.

Bonnie spots her normal sleep shirt crumpled on the floor and smiles wickedly. Keeping her back to the window, she bends at the waist so her ass is on prominent display. She's been told by quite a few people that her ass is one of her best features.

She picks up her shirt (praying the whole time that she doesn't do anything dumb like lose her balance) and slips it over her head. She's downright giddy as she heads to her bathroom to wash off her make-up, but right before she exits her room she suddenly turns towards the window.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting her to turn back, so he's caught off guard for a second. He blinks as if startled from a daydream, and Bonnie can't help but send him a saucy wink as she all but dances out the door.

**********

Apparently, her little striptease was all the encouragement he needed. From that day, Bonnie swore he was never fully clothed while in his room ever again. Bonnie is extremely grateful that the weather is nice enough so that she can leave her window open. No matter what she was doing, if he was home she knew that all she had to do was look over and he'd be there, silently watching.

Not that she was much better.

When he brings more of his exercise equipment into his room, Bonnie knows she's in trouble. The first time she sees him lift the heavy weights, she's so distracted watching the muscles in his back shift that she honest to goodness yelps as she trips over a stray shoe and falls flat on her face. She's laying there in mortification, hoping against all hope that he didn't see that. When she screws up enough courage to peek over, the smirk on his face tells her that he did indeed see her moment of gracelessness.

So of course she has to retaliate.

She grabs Kat and they both proceed to go nuts at a lingerie boutique just outside of town. When she gets home and spreads her purchases out on her bed, Bonnie honestly feels like this might be a little too far. It's one thing to play around and tease, but now she's actually putting thought and effort into it by buying new bras and panties, knowing that they're not for her boyfriend, but someone that she's never even spoken to.

She eases her conscious by modeling every set for Enzo when they video chat. On the surface it seems like Bonnie is every inch the devoted girlfriend who is making sure to keep the spice alive while they're apart. While she twists and turns to show off her favorite new things, she's all too aware that she has a captive audience of two. It's just looking, nobody is doing any touching. She tells herself. And that works to keep her grounded.

Until it escalates.

Enzo asks her to bend over so he can get a better look at her ass that's practically hanging out of a pair of cheeky hip huggers. She does so without thinking, realizing too late that it puts her directly into her neighbor's line of sight. Unlike before where they each had coyly avoided looking directly at the other, this time Bonnie meets his gaze head on as she braces herself against the back of her desk chair and bends over.

The bra that goes along with the hip huggers is clearly more for show than support; her breasts are threatening to spill up and over. She watches as his tongue comes out to swipe over his lower lip as eyes bounce from her face to her chest. His gaze dips lower, but with the way she's bent over, he can't see anything.

He shifts back onto his bed and she draws in a sharp breath. For the first time, Bonnie gets a clear view of his dick. He's idly stroking himself while keeping eye contact with her. Bonnie bites down on her lower lip, mind racing as she watches him touch himself.

Should she reciprocate?

Would that be too much?

Her body seems to like the idea, she can feel herself getting wet and her nipples hardening just watching him pleasure himself. His tongue comes out to wet his lips again, and Bonnie barely holds in her moan. She really wants to touch herself, wants him to see what he does to her, but she doesn't want to miss what his face looks like when he comes.

She gets her wish not more than a minute later, she notices that his face is looking flushed and his hips are moving erratically. She catches his gaze and deliberately opens her mouth enough to let her tongue peek out, and before she is cognizant of what she's doing, runs her tongue along her top lip.

The groan he lets out when he comes is loud enough that she hears it too. He grips a pillow with one hand, the other is clenched around his dick that is shooting up onto his stomach. Bonnie straightens up and turns back to Enzo, who had apparently been talking this whole time. She rushes him off with a harried, "Someonesatthedoor,Iloveyoubye."

No sooner does the screen go blank does she throw herself on her bed and reaches down to cup her breasts with one hand, while the other frantically pushes down her panties. She buries two fingers into her soaking center and it doesn't take any more than a few pumps of her fingers before she's coming with a loud cry.

She lies there trying to catch her breath, very grateful for how her bed is positioned. With the way she's laying, her neighbor can't see anything but her legs from the knees down. She knows that was definitely over the line. Knows that if Enzo ever confessed to doing something like this with someone else, she would be mad as hell.

Why can't things ever be easy for her? Bonnie rolls over and screams into her pillow. This was it, she promises to herself, no more. She gets out of bed on shaky legs, walks over to her window, and very deliberately closes her curtains.

**********

She thought that by closing her curtains that she was sending a very clear message to her neighbor. Unfortunately, he seemed to treat it like a high stakes poker game, and ups the ante.

He begins by inviting who Bonnie assumes is his girlfriend over more often. Not that Bonnie has a problem with this, because, hello? She's got a kick ass boyfriend herself. She isn't jealous at all. No way. There is no problem.

Okay, maybe she had a slight problem.

And it all had to do with her neighbor suddenly developing a need to fuck his girlfriend against any surface he could find. She swears he waits until she's either tucked into bed or doing something that she can't walk away from before he starts. She's watched him finger his girlfriend to an orgasm, afterwards removing his fingers to bring them up to his mouth and loudly suck them clean. She's watched him go down on the same girl for what seemed like hours.

She's even watched as they sixty-nined turned on their sides, his girlfriend facing away from Bonnie, so she couldn't see him getting his dick sucked. What she could see was how thoroughly he ate his girlfriend out. How much he clearly enjoys it, if the expression on his face was any indication. Bonnie stood at her window, powerless to move, but knowing that even if she had the choice, she would have stayed right there anyway.

Her eyes widen as he glances up from his spot between his girlfriend's legs. Bonnie swears he winks at her before resuming his prior activities with gusto. He sticks his tongue out and runs it from her opening up to circle her clit before guiding it down to bury itself inside once more. The girl bucks into his mouth, and her neighbor uses one hand to smack her ass.

Bonnie jolts like the smack had been on her ass instead, and she's finally had enough. She slides her panties down her legs, but keeps her oversized tee shirt on. It skims her thighs and it is perfect for what she has in mind. She reaches over to bring her desk chair next to her so she can prop her foot up on it.

Under normal conditions, he would be able to see just how her hand is moving, but the length of the shirt prevents him from seeing anything except a flash of her bare skin. He seems to realize this and scowls at her. Bonnie lifts her eyebrows and shrugs, he's been driving her crazy these past few weeks, it's high time that the tables turn in her favor.

She sees him abruptly pull away from his partner and position her on her hands and knees. Bonnie can tell the exact moment he enters her, the girl tightens her hands on his bedsheets and drops her head to the pillow.

In this position, he is facing Bonnie directly as he plows into the other girl. Neither look away as they each seek their release. Him with a warm body beneath him, and Bonnie with just her fingers. Which are more than enough, apparently, because before too long she's biting down on her lip to stifle her moan as she comes undone under his watchful eyes.

Bonnie drops down into her chair to catch her breath. She closes her eyes as the last tremors of her orgasm wash over her. She tries to remember if sex with Enzo had ever felt this good. A high pitched yell breaks into her reverie. Bonnie cracks an eye open just in time to watch him thrust a few more times, then pull out to paint the other girls back with his cum.

Now that she's relieved some of her built up sexual tension, Bonnie feels her eyelids start to droop. She tumbles into her bed and is out like a light in minutes.

**********

Her guilty conscious creeps up on her the next day. Enzo is due to call later that day, so she makes another trip to the lingerie store and picks out something that she knows he likes.

She opens up her trench coat to reveal the pretty peach bra and panty set. She laughs when he groans and paws at the screen. "Gods above love, I cannot wait until I'm there with you. I miss touching you, and the feel of your skin."

Bonnie pouts, "I miss you too baby." It's true and yet not true all at once.

"Touch yourself for me."

"What?" Did she hear that right?

"Touch yourself for me." Enzo repeats, "I can't be there, but we can improvise."

"Enzo…" Bonnie trails off, they'd done a lot of sexting, but Bonnie always drew the line at sex tapes and nudes. If they broke up one day, she did not want those getting out.

"C'mon sweetheart, it's just you and me here." He cajoled.

Bonnie winces as she remembers that that usually isn't exactly true. She takes a quick glance next door, all the lights are off, he's not home.

"Okay." Bonnie acquiesces, discarding her trench coat. Enzo's grin is ear to ear as he sits back. She places her laptop on her desk, screen angled to see the entirety of her bed. She takes a seat right on the edge so he can see her.

She starts with lightly running her hands down the length of her body, goosebumps following in her hands wake. When she brings her hands up, its to grip her bra covered breasts in both hands. She gives them a little squeeze before letting go. Her hands move south again, her fingers landing on the soft satin edge of her panties.

"Take off your bra, love." Enzo instructs, "I want to see those pretty nipples of yours." And yeah, Enzo's a boob man through and through. He loves her chest, would spend all his time there if she let him. With a coy smile she undoes her bra and throws it on the bed. She lifts her breasts and starts massaging them, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Bonnie shifts restlessly on her bed and sighs softly. She can feel the wetness between her legs, and is a bit surprised that she is so turned on already.

Her thighs fall open a little as she continues to play with her breasts. She bites her lip and turns her head to the right. From Enzo's POV, it looks as if she's staring off into space. In actuality, she's looking at her neighbor's house. She wonders what he's doing right now, wondering if he's with his girlfriend, wondering if he's thinking of her while he's with his girlfriend.

She trails a hand down to her center. This time she slips a hand inside, gently brushing against her clit. Bonnie jerks and let out a moan.

"Yes, just like that." Enzo encourages. "Lay back and open your legs."

Bonnie scoots up on the bed a bit, wanting to make sure Enzo could still see her. She lifts her hips to pull off her soaked underwear and resume her earlier activities. She bends one knee and rests that foot on the bed, while the other is splayed out to the side. Enzo has a front row view to watch her pleasure herself.

Her back arches as she slips one finger, then two inside herself while her thumb is busy playing with her clit. Her hips move in tandem with her fingers and she can feel herself getting closer.

"You look so good like that Bonnie, all open for me. Just wait until I get back, I'm going to spend the whole day buried in you." Enzo is audibly panting now. Bonnie looked up to see him with his dick in his hand, stroking himself.

She laysback on her bed, squeezes her eyes shut, and whimpers. It felt good, but she was missing something to put her over the top. She could tell Enzo wasn't having the same issue, his breaths started coming faster and he started chanting 'fuck, fuck, fuck' to himself.

Bonnie hears a low groan and her eyes pops back open and looked at her neighbor's house again. To her surprise, he was there now, standing as still as a statue.

"Oh fuck." Her rhythm falters for a second but she manages to recover and continue with her show, keenly aware that now she has an audience of two.

She chances another look and she's not surprised to see him still standing there, except now he's bracing himself against his window with one hand, while the other is reaching into his pants to pull out his half hard dick. It only takes a few tugs before he's fully hard.

In that moment, she makes a split decision that she KNOWS she'll regret later, but right now, in this instant, she doesn't give a single solitary fuck. She slowly maneuvers herself so she's angled across her bed, and widens her legs even more. Now Enzo isn't the only one who can see exactly what she's doing.

And wow, hello new kink that Bonnie wasn't even aware she had.

She's got three fingers buried inside herself and she's all but sobbing with the need to cum. Enzo is no help, he's too busy chasing his own climax, so Bonnie looks to her neighbor for help.

He must be able to tell she needs a little push. He doesn't stop stroking himself, but he leans over as far as he can and Bonnie's mouth drops open as he tongues the glass in the most lewd imitation of eating her out.

"Fuuuuuck!" Her back arches so much that it could almost qualify as a regulation back bend. She's trembling all over as waves of pleasure wash over her. She keeps undulating her hips trying to prolong the exquisite feeling for as long as she can. All too soon, it seems, it tapers off, and she drops back down onto the bed, limbs akimbo.

She's not sure what she looks like, she knows her hair is probably all over the place, most likely the makeup that she spent an hour applying is smudged as well.

But she feels amazing!

"That was incredible, love." Bonnie is startled by her boyfriend's voice, she had totally forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, it was." She lets out a tired laugh as she lays there trying to calm her still racing heart.

They talk for another 10 minutes, with Enzo getting more and more spacey. She tells him it's okay if he wants to hang up, she's feeling pretty tired too. He tells her he loves her and promises the next time he calls, he'll have a clearer picture of when he'll be able to come back home.

Bonnie disconnects the call with a sigh. She's not sure what's going to happen with her and Enzo when he returns. She knows she'll tell him about what she's been doing with her neighbor, but she has no idea how he will react.

Speaking of- Bonnie glances over, expecting to see him still standing in the window, but he's nowhere to be seen. She gets up on wobbly legs and runs herself a bath, she definitely feels like she's earned one.

She emerges wearing nothing but a robe, having forgotten to bring something to change into. She's rifling through her dresser when the familiar feeling of being watched hits her. She turns to find him clad in just a towel. Apparently he wanted to freshen up as well. She's all set to bid him goodnight when he unceremoniously undoes the knot holding the towel around his waist.

He's half hard once more and Bonnie looks on in amazement as he starts to jerk himself off with deliberate slowness.

Well if he's putting on a show it would be rude to not appreciate it, Bonnie reasoned to herself. She grabs her desk chair and angles it so she'll be looking right into his room. As she takes a seat she unties the belt holding her robe closed, arranging it so that all her good bits are covered, but she still has a considerable amount of skin showing.

Even though her mind knew she had just had one of the most spectacular orgasms of her life, her body seems to have forgotten. Bonnie shifts in her seat as the familiar feeling of arousal start to wind its way through her as she watches him masturbate.

She knows this can't go on forever, knows that she's playing with fire and will eventually get burned. But she doesn't care about that right now. Right now the only thing she's focused on is wondering how her neighbor feels about toys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voyeurism continues

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie groans as she takes in her friends feline smile. "I need your help with something in the" she quickly glances around, making sure that no one else is within hearing range, "bedroom department."

Kat stops and studies Bonnie for a minute, "Are you asking me for sex tips? Or is this more of a medical thing?"

"It's more like I did a thing and really liked it, and now I'm thinking of doing something else in addition to the thing." Bonnie blurts out.

Katherine fakes at wiping a tear from her eyes, "I never thought this day would come! Oh, and speaking of coming-"

"Not here!" Bonnie is sure her voice is squeaking at decibels that only dogs can hear. She deliberately lagged behind their group as they exited the gym, wanting to speak to her alone. "Isn't Elijah at work right now? Can we go to your place?"

Brown eyes narrow in thought, "Hmm, why not your place?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she walks to her car, "I'll explain in a bit, I promise."

"Okay, but lunch is on you."

***

"BISH, YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Yeah." Bonnie hangs her head as she picks at her slice of pizza.

"No." Katherine pushes her plate away, "No way am I hearing this correctly. You? Miss "I-refuse-to-change-in-front-of-my-friends-whom-I've-known-all-my-life" has been showing all her goodies to her neighbor, who is a veritable stranger?"

"Pretty much." Bonnie admits shamefully.

There is a moment of silence before Katherine bursts out laughing, "This is like, the best day ever!"

Bonnie looks up at the declaration, "Excuse me?"

"Fuck pizza." Katherine gets up and heads into her kitchen, "We need alcohol." She points at Bonnie, "I want to hear all the dirty details."

Twenty minutes and an entire bottle later, Katherine is fanning herself with a paper towel. "I had no idea you had it in you, Bon Bon. I am really impressed."

Bonnie sighs in frustration, "Thank you Kat, I feel so much better knowing I have your stamp of approval." She picks at her slice of pizza, "I'm a horrible person, and an even worse girlfriend."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." Katherine scoops up Bonnie's half-full glass and downs the rest, "You are not a horrible person. You're just finally coming out of your sexual shell."

"By cheating on my boyfriend?"

Katherine raises a shoulder in a shrug, "Okay, yeah that parts not a good look on you. But isn't it better to do this now than to get married to Gonzo and find out years down the road that you're not compatible?"

"Enzo." Bonnie corrects her.

"What?"

"His name is Enzo, Kat. You know that." Bonnie knows that her friend has never really warmed up to Enzo. Katherine tolerated him only because he was dating Bonnie. Kind of like how she only tolerated Damon because he was attached at the hip with Elena.

Another shrug, "Yeah, whatever. Point is I know you Bonnie Sheila Bennett. You don't do stuff like this on a whim. Clearly, you don't think your relationship is as stable as you want everyone to believe. You're hanging on when you should take this as a sign and let go. Maybe start doing more than playing peek a boo with that neighbor of yours."

"No way." Bonnie shakes her head emphatically, "I've already stepped over the line, I'm not doing anything more until I officially end it with Enzo. I feel gross enough already."

"So what are you going to do in the meantime?" Kat queries "Just ignore him and hope he's still game after you break up with….?" She makes a show of trying to remember his name.

"Enzo." Bonnie supplies. "I think I'm well past the ignoring him phase, I tried that and he went 0 to 60. Besides, it was my hoe ass that couldn't stop looking then. "

"I have an idea." Bonnie watches as Kat grabs her phone and signs into Amazon, "You're frustrated, and need a way to release that tension. I've got just the thing." She holds out her phone for Bonnie to see.

Bonnie squints at the screen, "Why are you ordering vibrators through Amazon?" She pushes the phone away, "Not to mention, I already have a few toys of my own."

"Well you don't have this one." Kat taps the screen a few times. "Done! You can thank me later."

Bonnie manages to put her conversation with Katherine out of her mind until she arrives home one day and finds a package on her doorstep. She brings the box inside and seriously contemplates just giving it over to Katherine. Surely Elijah will enjoy whatever is inside.

However, her grams always said that Bonnie was a nosy little thing, and for once, Bonnie can't argue with the woman. She places the box on her kitchen table, and goes to find a knife to cut the tape holding it closed. Underneath all the bubble wrap is another plain brown box. Her curiosity at an all-time high now, Bonnie tears open box.

And immediately shuts it once more.

Even though she knows that she's alone in her apartment, she still hunches over the box and looks around carefully to make sure that the contents weren't seen by anyone else. She is going to kill Katherine for this.

_Katerina Petrova Gilbert! What the hell is this thing?_

_You don't like it? It's just like the one that I have, and trust me, it's worth every penny._

_I am not using this! Besides, I told you I have my own gear._

_And I told YOU, you don't have anything like this. If you don't trust me, then read some of the reviews, they are hilarious._

Bonnie is typing out another refusal when her phone chimes again. 

_You could always share it with your new friend…_

At that, Bonnie's brain short-circuited. Hadn't she just been wondering what her neighbor would think about her pulling out a toy or two? She opens up the box again with a thoughtful look on her face; the decision to break up with Enzo was already made, so there was no harm in looking ahead, right? 

Bonnie takes the box and hustles into her bedroom, if her neighbor follows the trend, then she would have a few hours until he arrives home. Which would give her enough time to clean up a bit and pick out a particularly pretty lingerie set. 

And to test drive the toy (she's learned her lesson about randomly introducing anything without trying it first). 

Bonnie plugs in the device to charge while she cleans up a bit and contemplates what to wear. She has a dark green set that was a big hit, but her mind steers her more towards a fire engine red baby doll nightie with cutouts that she knows will pop against her skin tone. 

As she cleans up around her apartment, she idly wonders if it will be just him, or if he would bring someone around again. 

_Bonnie had gotten the surprise of her life one night when, while she was doing her usual fashion show, she'd walked out wearing nothing but a sheer balconette bra and a tiny thong only to see not just her neighbor, but a pretty dark haired girl seated in his lap. Both turned towards her window and both seemingly awaiting her return._

_The girl seemed to realize that Bonnie had no idea she would be there. She swatted her neighbor upside the head, and although to Bonnie it appeared as if she were scolding him, she also stripped down to her underwear, and forcibly shoved him to his knees in front of her facing away from Bonnie._

_While he was on his knees, she directed his head between her legs. Bonnie could see her lips moving, but had no idea what she was saying. One of her neighbors' hands disappeared in between the girls' legs, and Bonnie could see her take a deep breath._

_After getting over her initial shock, Bonnie realized that the girl was into being watched just as much as Bonnie liked doing the watching. She crept closer to the window as the girl kept a tight hold on her neighbors' hair and directed him to where she needed him._

_At one point, the girl had looked up to lock eyes with Bonnie and with a devilish smile, had unhooked her bra and tossed it away. She unashamedly massaged her breasts, while playing with her nipples. Her neighbors hand once tried to sneak up and fondle her, but was sharply smacked away. She then looked across the way and winked at Bonnie._

_Bonnie grinned broadly, she liked this girl._

_Bonnie watched as her neighbor brought her to orgasm. She watched as the girls eyes fluttered closed and she placed both hands on his shoulders to brace herself._

_When the tremors subsided, Bonnie saw her neighbor lean back to plant a trail of kisses along the girls' thigh. Her neighbor must have asked something because the girl tilted her head to the side and brought her pointer finger to tap against her lips as if she were thinking it over. Her eyes caught Bonnie's again and she gestured to her partner on the ground. Her eyebrows raised in question and Bonnie nodded._

_The girl blew her a kiss and stepped back to allow him to stand to his full height. He wasted no time in grabbing her and even from where Bonnie stood; she could see the girl licking into his mouth, as if to capture all traces of her juices._

_When they fucked, it was with her sitting in his lap, with her back to his chest, while her legs were thrown over his. Bonnie saw every thrust he made into her, every pinch of her nipple, and every pass his fingers made over her clit._

_Bonnie had long since discarded her thong, and was riding her own fingers, desperately chasing her own orgasm. It was moments like these that made her want to give up all pretenses and just march next door to feel his hands on her. She was almost there when she saw the girl stand up once more, this time she propped a foot up on the bed before guiding her neighbors head back between her thighs. Bonnie froze as she watched him take a long leisurely lick up one thigh before doing it again and again, each time getting closer to the juncture of her legs._

_It took Bonnie a moment to understand what was going on, but when comprehension dawned, she clenched around her fingers and came with a low "holy fuck!"_

_And, wow. Hello kink #2 that Bonnie didn't even know she had. She didn't think Enzo would ever be the type to eat his own cum out of her. Of course, she never thought she'd be the type to even want that. Yet somehow, this guy that she still had never even spoken to had managed to awaken all these urges in her. ___

__

__Snapping back to the present, she decides that she's had enough cleaning for the day (not like much had gotten done with her daydreaming) and goes to draw herself a bath. While sitting on the side of the tub waiting for it to fill, she examines the now fully charged toy and instructions that came with it._ _

__"Clitoral stimulator with suction." Bonnie reads, "Sucking and pulsing against the clit. Damn, Kat" She says appreciatively, but Bonnie still has her doubts. It couldn't really be all that could it?_ _

__A half hour and two toe-clenching orgasms later, she got her answer. "Dayum, Kat." Bonnie kind of loves her friend right now, wants to send her a big bouquet of flowers or maybe even a nice fruit basket._ _

__Hell, if she'd had this, there's no way she would have started playing peek a boo with her neighbor. Speaking of…._ _

__Bonnie makes sure her legs can hold her weight before getting out of the tub. She also makes sure to plug in the vibrator once more, she'd kept it running longer than she meant to. Her skin tingles as she slides on her robe. Should she even bother getting dressed knowing that everything was going to come off again?_ _

__She's standing in the middle of her bedroom when the lights next door suddenly come on. No use in trying to decide now, Bonnie figures._ _

__He walks in with his shirt already pulled over his head, his back rippling with movement. Bonnie thinks that if she ever got the chance to actually touch him, the first thing she'd do is run her hands all over his back._ _

__He walks over to his window and braces his arms on each side, providing Bonnie with a great view of his chest and happy trail as it leads into his now open pants. He makes a "come hither" motion with his fingers and Bonnie is near powerless to resist._ _

__She walks to her window and mimics his pose. His gaze rakes over her face before dropping down to where her robe is being held closed by the belt. He looks at her from under his lashes and pushes his lower lip out in a pout. Bonnie hides her smile as she toys with the belt while she slides her eyes down until they rest on his pants._ _

__He points down to his pants, and when she nods in affirmation, he wastes no time in getting rid of the offending garment. Bonnie responds in kind by undoing the belt and letting her robe hang open just enough for him to get a glimpse. He turns his head this way and that, trying to get a good glimpse, but the robe still hides more than it reveals._ _

__He sighs dramatically before walking back so his calves hit his bed. Hooking his fingers in his boxer briefs, he slides them down his muscled legs and just stands there for Bonnie's perusal. She takes her time looking him over as she plays with the edges of her robe. He sweeps a hand up and down his body before making the same gesture at her._ _

__Bonnie inches her robe off, enjoying the way his eyes take in every newly exposed part of her body. His eyes linger on her breasts before zooming down to her mound. His tongue peeks out as he finally takes himself in hand._ _

__Bonnie turns to place her robe on the bed and spots her newest toy. At this point, the angel on her shoulder is agreeing with the devil on her other shoulder, so she really couldn't be blamed for snatching it up and holding it out for him to see._ _

__His reaction is a total 180 from how Enzo had reacted when she had just brought up the idea of introducing toys in the bedroom. Her boyfriend had seen it as a sign that he wasn't cutting it and had sulked for a good while._ _

__Her neighbor, on the other hand, grins broadly and makes himself comfortable on his bed in order to watch her pleasure herself._ _

__Bonnie arranges herself on her bed so he can get the full view of what she's doing, and switches it on to the lowest setting, just letting the vibrations thrum against her skin. Her earlier orgasms are still fresh in her mind, she's never come more than twice in one day, and Bonnie is actively gunning to change that._ _

__She's not surprised to find herself wet enough to where the toy was able to slide right in. Between her earlier exploits in the tub, and the way her neighbor pushed all the right buttons, her body was primed to go. The gentle pulsing action sends tendrils of pleasure coursing through her and she sighs in pleasure at the feeling._ _

__Forgoing the suctioning aspect for now, she lets it thrum away happily inside her while bringing up a hand to play with her nipples. The device also has a handy 'hands-free' mode that Bonnie will definitely try later, maybe when she's alone and he's not home. She peeks through her legs and isn't disappointed to see her neighbor watching her every move. She switches the vibrator up another level, and jolts as it hits her in an entirely new way._ _

__Her hips writhe on the bed as she repeatedly plunges the toy inside her, twisting it this way and that, trying to find the best angle for both of them to enjoy. On one such twist, the suctioning head grazes her clit and Bonnie shoots straight up in bed, which forces the toy deeper inside her. "Oh, fuck!" She grits out. Looking over at her neighbor, she sees that he sat up too, and is bracing both hands on the bed. His weeping erection momentarily forgotten as he focuses all his attention on her. His eyes meet hers and she sees him mouth the word "More."_ _

__Well, Bonnie is a giver._ _

__She presses the button to turn it up and affixes the suction head directly onto her clit and the effect is pretty much instantaneous. She has to reach back to hold onto the headboard as she comes so hard, she thinks she gives herself a leg cramp. It is an entirely different feeling than what she experienced earlier in the tub, and as the vibrator is still attached to her, the sensation goes on and on until she is screaming out another orgasm not too long after the first._ _

__Bonnie starts fumbling with the toy, wants desperately to get it out of her to give her still trembling body a break, but accidentally turns it up another level, and increases the suction. This time, she's pretty sure she blacks out for a minute or two because when she comes back to, she's laying in the middle of her bed, in a wet spot that she's sure wasn't there before and is having trouble remembering her name._ _

__This time when she attempts to remove it, she's successful and throws it across the room. Devil toy. She's never taking Katherine's advice ever again._ _

__Knocking interrupts her thoughts, and she abruptly remembers just what she was doing before her ascension to heaven. She turns her head lazily to see him gripping the windowsill with one hand while the other flies up and down his shaft. Bonnie watches as he falls over the edge with his eyes firmly fixed on her prone form on her bed, while spurting out ropes of cum that land against his partially open window._ _

__She sees him stagger back and collapse on his bed; a dazed smile on his face that she's sure mirrors her own._ _

__'I really want to touch you.' Is Bonnie's last thought before she drops off into a deep sleep._ _

*********

__

__Three days later Bonnie is hanging out with her group of friends, steadily avoiding meeting Katherine's imploring gaze. She knows the brunette just wants to ask her if she's had a chance to use her gift yet. But Bonnie plays it coy. Managing to avoid any instance of being alone, even going so far as to volunteer to go with Rebekah to the fancy wine store when they need refills. When she gets back, Katherine locks eyes with her over the kitchen table and Bonnie has to hide her choking laugh at the 'really, bitch?' that is mouthed incredulously._ _

__Soon enough everyone leaves and although Bonnie hadn't planned on departing anyway, Katherine has basically barricaded her inside the house. Once the door has closed behind a curious Caroline and Elena, she whirls to address Bonnie who's already taken a seat on the couch. "Talk!"_ _

__Bonnie drops all pretenses, has been waiting gush about it since it happened, "First I just want to say I'm sorry for ever doubting you."_ _

__She's interrupted by a rather indignant "Duh, bitch. Get to the good stuff."_ _

*******

__Bonnie grins as she makes herself comfortable, "Well, uh. The toy was a biiig hit."_ _

__Bonnie exits her car in a bit of a rush, she'd stayed a bit too long at Katherine's and talking about her previous days escapades had her raring to get down to business. She pauses when she gets to her door, she knows she locked it, is extremely fanatical after Matt and Tyler had joined forces in scaring the shit out of her after they learned that she was very lackadaisical in securing her home._ _

__Throwing caution to the wind she throws opens the door when she hears the clang of someone dropping something inside. She might die by a stranger's hand, but she would definitely die if something that her grandmother gave her ended up stolen or worse, broken beyond repair._ _

__She roots around in her purse for her pepper spray, but curses when she remembers that she'd given it to Matt so he could switch out the expired one. Of course Bonnie only remembers now that she never went back to pick it up. Instead, she grabs a candlestick that was given to her by the Mikealsons as a housewarming gift, she figures since it's solid silver it could pack a punch._ _

__She creeps around the corner to her kitchen, candlestick held high, ready to defend her kingdom from whomever dared to invade it, only to come face to face with the least likely person to be in her house._ _

__"Damon!" Bonnie drops the candlestick with relief. "What the hell are you doing here?"_ _

__"Hey Bon. Where do you keep your good alcohol?" Damon doesn't even turn from where he's rooting around in her cupboard._ _

__"Your bourbon is in the other cabinet." Bonnie answers absently while she returns the gift to it's resting place. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asks again, "Wait, how did you get in here? I know for damn sure you don't have a key."_ _

__"Relax." Damon gives up the search and comes over to flop on her couch. "I'm just dropping off something of yours."_ _

__Bonnie frowns in confusion, "What did you borrow? I don't remember giving you anything."_ _

__"Well, it's not really a thing." His eyebrows wag up and down and his eyes do that exaggerated bug out thing that Caroline always makes fun of him for doing._ _

__"What does that even mean?" Even as she asks the question, Bonnie feels a sense of dread wash over her. There are only a few people that have a key to her place, and besides Elena and Stefan, there's only one other person that both she and Damon have common. "Oh my God."_ _

__She smells his distinctive cologne a mere second before she's suddenly swept off her feet. "Miss me, love?"_ _

__"Enzo."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this was a one shot. Will now be 3 parts (and that's it, dammit!) If anyone is curious, the toy (and reviews) Kat gives a Bonnie is a real thing! It''s on Amazon and it's the clitoral sucking vibrator made by Tracy's Dog. Even if toys are not your thing, the reviews are HYSTERICAL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie gets a few surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yean, so. I lied. I've got one more chapter planned. But that's it! I swear.

"These things are so corny." The whine is right on schedule.

"And yet, here you are." Comes the dry retort.

Bonnie purses her lips to keep her laugh inside as she takes in the scene before her. It's one that she's seen numerous times before. After all, Mystic Falls is all about it's festivals and celebrations.

Currently she's hanging out next to the Parker family booth listening to Luke and Liv bicker. The twins (and their family) are a relatively new addition to the town. Their mother and father own a restaurant, and sometimes rely on their kids to help out.

Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Parker decided to take part in this year's Founders Day festivities. Even though their restaurant is the hottest thing in Mystic Falls right now, they evidently figure that a little more publicity couldn't hurt.

"You just gonna sit there, Bennett?" Liv asks as she brings in more boxes.

"I'm here to take pictures, not be the help." Bonnie responds loftly, as she sits back and arranges her maxi dress around her.

"You're here to be a pain in my ass." The blonde snarks as she drops her boxes.

"Don't mind her." Luke says as he drops his armful. "Tyler's been gone on some training thing for two weeks and she's a bit frustrated."

Bonnie perks up, "Oh! I have just the thing if you want recommendations."

"Fuck off."

"She'll take it."

Once again the twins answer in unison. Bonnie looks on in amusement as they bicker amongst themselves.

Tyler being away on some training thing for a few weeks certainly explains where her neighbor has disappeared off to, seeing as they're both police officers. Bonnie had been thinking it was due to Enzo coming back and disrupting their flow.

Bonnie wasn't lying when she said that she'd missed him. She had, truly. But it soon became clear that they were on two different levels in their relationship.

The first week they spent wrapped up in each other. Bonnie knew she should have ended it with him the very first day he came back, but she had been longing for the feel of someone else's hands on her body for so long that she put off their talk for a later time.

Instead she and Enzo got 'reacquainted' all over the place. Her bed, her bathroom, the living room floor and couch, and on one memorable occasion, him holding her up against the wall.

Which was made even more memorable by her neighbor coming home halfway through and watching her every move. Enzo's back was to the window so he was completely oblivious to their unexpected audience. Bonnie had been enjoying herself already, but seeing her neighbor watching her get fucked took it up another notch.

Bonnie locked her ankles around Enzo's back and hitched herself up a bit, putting her breasts right in line with his mouth, knowing he'd focus on her chest and not where she was looking.

She draped her arms over Enzo's shoulders, using one to grip the nape of his neck, while the other scratched up and down his back. Enzo released her nipple to hiss out a strained "Fuck, love" and started pumping into her faster.

Knowing her window was wide open, Bonnie didn't bother keeping her voice down. She wanted her neighbor to hear everything. Every moan, every sigh, every slap of skin against skin. And eventually, the yell that she couldn't contain when she came.

When she opened her eyes, her neighbor was gone, and Enzo was breathing heavily into her neck. It wasn't until much later that Bonnie realized he hadn't touched himself at all.

Her phone chirps, interrupting her musings.

_Where are you?_

_I'm at the booth for Vera's. I'm taking pictures for the website, remember?_

_Where are they located? I'll come keep you company. ___

__Bonnie is typing out a gentle refusal when she notices both twins have gone quiet and are looking over her shoulders._ _

__"Well damn, he's only been back a week and you're already ditching him?" Liv tuts._ _

__"I'm not ditching him!" Bonnie denies. "I'm working." She gestures to the camera that's sitting next to her._ _

__"Uh huh." Liv agrees mockingly._ _

__Bonnie turns to Luke, who puts up his hands in protest "Nope, I'm with her. I know that when Tyler gets back, I won't see her for a few weeks."_ _

__"Like you're any different when Galen goes on business trips." Liv shoots back._ _

__"Oh, I'm not." He agrees in his easy going manner. "I'm damn near a stage 5 clinger. And possessive." He shrugs, "It's a Parker family trait."_ _

__"Your point…?" Bonnie raises her eyebrows._ _

__"My point is, I'm like this when he's gone a few weeks. Enzo has been gone a few months, and you're finding excuses to be away from him?" Luke stated in his direct way._ _

__"And don't even bother with the whole "I'm working" thing." Liv rolls her eyes, "you've been here half an hour and taken two pictures. What gives?" She narrows her eyes, "Are you hiding from him? Do you need help? Cause our older brother is a cop and he can-"_ _

__"Calm down." Bonnie shakes her head at Liv, "it's nothing like that." She reassures the two. "You have a brother on the force? I thought Joey was a paramedic?"_ _

__"Not him, our oldest brother." Luke clarifies._ _

__"How many of you are there?" Bonnie asks incredulously._ _

__"Five, but stop avoiding." Liv returns to their previous conversation. "What gives?"_ _

__"I need to break up with him, but it's complicated." Bonnie fiddles with her camera to avoid looking at them directly. "He hasn't done anything wrong, but I just don't feel it anymore. And it seems kinda cold to dump him right after he came back, you know?" She looks up to find herself the recipient of two identical faces of sympathy._ _

__Luke reaches a hand out to her, "I'm sorry, Bon. This must be-whoops incoming." He's looking over her shoulder with a frown._ _

__No sooner had he said that did Bonnie hear her name being called. She turns to see not only Enzo, but Damon, Elena, and Katherine in tow._ _

__"Surprise! Elena told me where the booth was located." Enzo greets her with an ear splitting grin._ _

__"Yay for Elena." Bonnie hears Liv mutter from behind her._ _

__"Can you take a break?" Enzo asks, "I want to see if I can win you one of those enormous stuffed animals."_ _

__"Oh you don't have to-" Bonnie starts to protest._ _

__"Come on Bon Bon." Damon jumps in, "I seem to remember someone talking about wanting one of those plush penguins."_ _

__"That was three years ago, Damon." Bonnie grits out. Trust Damon to pick at a sensitive memory and use it to his advantage._ _

__After her previous breakup with Jesse, Bonnie had spent countless hours crying to Elena that she was never going to find someone who'd do silly things like win her a stuffed animal at a carnival. She had known Damon was there, but didn't know that he'd paid such close attention to her misery._ _

__Maybe she should have known, because a mere month after that, he'd introduced her to an old friend of his that was visiting from the U.K._ _

__"Well, no time like the present! Let's go!" He looks at Luke and Liv, "I assume you can spare Bonnie for a few precious moments?"_ _

__Liv glares at him "You assume I won't put my foot up your-"_ _

__"Okay!" Bonnie hops up and addresses the twins, "I'll be back in a bit. Hold my camera for me?" She goes to join the group before there can be anything else said._ _

__The boys lead the way as Bonnie, Elena, and Katherine follow in their wake. Elena is chattering on about how great it will be if Bonnie and Enzo end up married like her and Damon. "Best friends who married best friends! How awesome is that?" She skips ahead to encourage Damon who is currently getting his ass beat at whack-a-mole_ _

__Bonnie feels her head start to throb, she knows damn well that's not going to happen. Great sex since he's been back notwithstanding, that life sounds extremely stilted to her._ _

__"You should see your face right now." Katherine leans over to whisper in her ear. "You look like the physical embodiment of 'I think the fuck not."_ _

__Bonnie elbows her to keep her quiet. But her friend is just getting started. "And why are you two still a thing? Weren't you feeling heaps of guilt and vowed to break it off immediately?"_ _

__"I am!" Bonnie says in a low voice, "I just-"_ _

__"What? Are you hitting it one last time before you dump him?" Katherine jokes. Her eyes widen when Bonnie says nothing in return. "You nasty ho. I've never been more proud!"_ _

__"Mind ya own business, Katerina."_ _

__

__******_ _

__Elijah shows up and sweeps Katherine off to go do something with his family. Bonnie manages to shake the rest of the group, telling them that she really does have to go to work. She makes it back to the Parker family booth to see an enormous line snaking around the place. Luke tells her that Liv took her camera with her to Mystic Falls P.D on accident. He sees Bonnie's confused face and explains that she and him were taking selfies when Liv got the call that Tyler was back. Apparently she booked it out of there still holding the camera in hand. Bonnie wants to be mad, but it's kinda sweet too. Although she'll never tell Liv that._ _

__Walking into the police department, she can see that it's pretty much dead inside. With most of the officers either at the carnival or heading home to rest after being in the field for a few weeks, it's practically a ghost town. She asks if Tyler was still there, but is told he left with a hot blonde only moments before. Bonnie grumbled and asked if Matt was around, chances are Liv realized she had Bonnie's camera and handed it off to someone that she trusts to get it back to her._ _

__Her hunch is correct when she spots Matt with it in his hands. He jokes that he only took a few dozen pictures with it. He also reminds her that she never picked up her replacement pepper spray. She feels her face heat up in embarrassment and figures since she's there right now she might as well take it._ _

__She follows him back to the storage area where it's kept, promising that the next time she'll be more prompt in picking it up. Matt stops in his tracks when he sees the door already hanging open. "What the hell?"_ _

__Bonnie winces because she knows exactly how much of a stickler Matt is for rules and regulations, it's what makes him a great policeman. Sure enough, he starts rambling about safety and security, and how anyone could have just walked in and took whatever weapons they could get their hands on._ _

__He asks Bonnie to photograph the door being open and the room as well, explaining that there's no cameras down here, so he can't go and check who was the last one in there, but having actual pictures would suffice as proof it was left unsecured._ _

__Bonnie obliges of course and sends the pictures to Matt, who storms off in a righteous huff. Before he leaves, he promises to send someone down to close and lock the cage, but in the meantime he asks Bonnie to stay and make sure nobody else goes in._ _

__She's not sure how much of a deterrent she'd be against an actual trained cop, but agrees. She grabs one of the chairs that ring the lone table in the room and takes a seat at an angle to the door, and decides to look through her camera to see how many silly pictures she has to delete._ _

__It's quiet down in the storage area, so when the door creaks, she hears it loud and clear. She stands to address the newcomer "Hey, I don't know if Matt said anything, but nobody is supposed to be down he-oh my god."_ _

__Bonnie's jaw drops in shock and her camera clatters to the floor, but she's not paying any attention. Standing right in front of her is her in all his (clothed) glory is her neighbor._ _

__She's sure his look of shock matches hers, and for a moment they just gaze at each other. Their mutual trance is broken by someone's loud laughter. Bonnie gestures towards the door, "I'll just…..go….leave, cause I'm not supposed to be down here in the first place, only someone left the door open and Matt. You know Matt, right? Matt Donovan? He asked me to stay and I think he's chewing someone's ass right now, but you're here and you're a cop too, so I think I can leave all this" Bonnie gestures to the room, "in your capable hands."_ _

__Throughout her whole rambling speech he says nothing, merely let her go on and on. However at that last part, a smile starts to form, "You think my hands are capable?"_ _

__Bonnie nearly groans at finally hearing his voice. And dimples! The man's got dimples. So unfair._ _

__"I don't know...yes?" She lifts one shoulder, "I mean, I haven't seen you handle a lot of stuff-" she cuts herself off when she sees his smile grow bigger._ _

__"I think you've seen how I handle stuff just fine, if you know what I mean."_ _

__Bonnie closes her eyes in shame, she does know exactly what he means._ _

__"I can give you a demonstration if you like." His voice sounds closer than it was before. She opens her eyes, and yep. He's moving closer while still talking, "An up close and personal demonstration just to ease your mind. Would you like that?"_ _

__Bonnie makes a strangled noise, but manages to nod yes._ _

__He comes to a stop directly in front of her, this close she can see his eyes are a stormy blue, and he has a light dusting of freckles. He backs her up until her backside hits the table, and before Bonnie can process it, he lifts her up and sets her down right on the edge._ _

__Normally Bonnie gets irritated when someone picks her up without prior approval, but she currently has no objections._ _

__He leans in and runs his nose along her neck, when he gets to her ear he whispers "naughty girl" and Bonnie almost comes right there on the spot. Her hands are gripping the edge of the table so hard, her hands are aching._ _

__It's not outright cheating if she doesn't touch him, right?_ _

__He seems to understand why she's holding back, and smirks. "I was wondering who he was. How long?"_ _

__"Too long." She answers honestly._ _

__He brings a hand up to circle her throat, his thumb caressing her pulse point and tilting her head back "Good."_ _

__His hand leaves her neck to trail down her front, just barely brushing against her breasts. He tries to step closer, but her dress is in the way. He looks down, then up at her._ _

__Oh._ _

__He wants her to be the one to do it._ _

__Bonnie unclenches her hands, takes two fistfulls of her dress, and starts inching the fabric up her legs. He watches as more and more of her skin is revealed, exhaling loudly when she stops at the juncture of her thighs._ _

__He leans down and places both hands on her calves and slowly drags them up until he gets to her knees. He grips the backs of them and widens her legs until he can step in closer._ _

__He rests his hands on the tops of her thighs and leans in once more, "My friend Nora really liked you. Said if I ever got the opportunity, to let you know that you're welcome to ride her face anytime." With that he licks in the space between her breasts._ _

__"Oh. Well." Bonnie has to clear her throat, "that's...awfully generous of her. I...uh, wouldn't mind the same." It's a bit of a struggle to get the words out. His hands are moving higher up her thighs and he's mouthing at her nipples through the fabric of her dress._ _

__He pulls back and Bonnie wants to scream, "Yeah? Well shit, I owe her 20 bucks then." He shrugs and goes back to his previous actions. He finally reaches her mound and wastes no time stroking her through her soaked underwear._ _

__"Ahh." Bonnie bucks up into his hand._ _

__He brings a hand up to cover her mouth, "Shhh! There may not be cameras down here, but anyone walking by can hear us. You don't want me to stop do you?" He asks teasingly._ _

__Bonnie shakes her head no, she would die if this ended before she got a chance to come._ _

__He flashed his dimples again, "Good girl. Now can I removed these soaked panties? They're just getting in my way, and I don't want to rip them." He stopped to think, "maybe I should tear them off, you've got more than enough to miss one pair."_ _

__Bonnie pulls back and within seconds has lowered her underwear as far as she can with her thighs spread and him standing in between her legs._ _

__"Here, let me help you with that." Crouching down, he slides her panties off the rest of the way. He pushes her thighs back to their previous position, and just looks at her._ _

__Bonnie should feel some sort of shame that she is already so wet that she's dripping on the table, but honestly she's past shame now. She just wants his hands back on her._ _

__He surges forward and takes one long leisurely lick of her center. He must like the sounds she makes because he does it again and again before shooting back up to place a hand over her mouth again. "I believe I told you we had to be quiet." His other hand is busy between her legs, one finger is circling her opening, barely pressing in before retreating. "Unless…. you want them to come in and see you like this. Panties off, dress hiked up, dripping all over the table, practically begging for me to fuck you with my fingers." He presses in all the way and they both groan at the feeling._ _

__His thumb brushes her clit and Bonnie jolts, it's embarrassing how close she is to coming already. She closes her eyes to try and prolong it, but he withdraws his finger. "Oh no, none of that. You like to watch? Well, so do I." He's back at her entrance now with two fingers, "You're gonna watch me as I get you off, and I'm going to watch you come all over my fingers." He sinks two fingers inside her and even with his hand over her mouth, the sound she makes is loud._ _

__Bonnie scrambles to grab the edge of the table with one hand while the other is wrapped around his shoulders, holding on for leverage as she fucks herself on his fingers._ _

__He's whispering the filthiest things in her ear; how he knew she'd be this tight and wet for him. How long he'd wanted to taste her. How if he had time, he'd bend her over the table and fuck her so hard, she'd be feeling him for days. How her playing with her toy turned him on beyond belief, and he couldn't wait to use it on her while he was buried deep in her too._ _

__Bonnie's pretty she sees stars as she comes. She pitches forward and bites his shoulder hard in order to stifle her cries. She buries her head in the spot between his neck and shoulder and rides out her orgasm._ _

__"Fuck this." She hears him say. The next thing Bonnie hears is the jingle of his belt being undone and hitting the floor. She feels him dip inside her briefly and pulls back in time to see him using her juices as lubricant as he jerks off._ _

__Bonnie figures since she's already going to hell for being a cheater, might as well make it worthwhile. She mimics him by dipping two fingers inside herself. He watches as she swirls her fingers around before withdrawing and bringing them up to his mouth._ _

__He attacks them like a starving man who was just offered a gourmet meal. Rolling his tongue over her fingers just to make sure he tastes all of her. He pulls off her fingers and gives a low moan. He buries his head in between her breasts and comes._ _

__Bonnie is running her hands over his muscular back, thrilled that she is finally touching him. He's just as built as she imagined he'd be._ _

__They stay that way for awhile, each catching their breath before he steps back. He uses her discarded panties to clean himself off before pocketing them with a wink. "I'll give em back, I know where you live."_ _

__Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Dork." She tries to fix herself as much as she can. It wouldn't be a good look to walk out of the room looking like she just had sex._ _

__He grins before becoming serious. "So this boyfriend…."_ _

__"We're done." Bonnie adds hastily "I just need to actually tell him."_ _

__He nods and pins her with a serious look. "I don't share."_ _

__Bonnie looks at him in confusion, "Aren't you and Nora..?"_ _

__"Nora is a friend. We mess around when we're both single, that's all." He pauses, then continues with a sheepish grin, "I'm actually pretty possessive when I'm in a relationship. It's a family trait." He shrugs._ _

__Something pings in Bonnie's mind at those words, but she hears someone coming. "Look, I'll make this fast, I'm gonna end it with him, but I'll need time afterwards. Is that okay?"_ _

__"Yeah, take as much time as you need. You know where I live."_ _

__"Seriously?"_ _

__

__********_ _

__

__Her breakup with Enzo went about as well as she could expect . There were screams, tears, threats, accusations of cheating and slander all around._ _

__Enzo took it bad too._ _

__Compared to how Elena and Damon acted, he was the only level headed one. Elena was stuck on her "best friends marrying best friends!" kick. She also wouldn't stop bemoaning the fact that she had gone ring shopping with Enzo. And wouldn't Bonnie like to look at it just once?_ _

__Damon cussed her out and told her that he would have never introduced them if he had known Bonnie was going to break his heart. The two (three) of them had apparently had her whole life planned out for her. Which made leaving so much easier._ _

__But it was still an adjustment. Three years with someone doesn't just vanish. She loved Enzo, just wasn't in love with him anymore. She could blame it on her neighbor, but the writing was on the wall long before she ever noticed him._ _

__She keeps her curtains closed nowadays, and noticed he was doing the same. It could be because of the weather turning cold, but Bonnie doesn't think that's it. In order to minimize potential accidental contact with Enzo, Bonnie spends more time with Luke and Liv. They have regular movie nights and get togethers. Even though they didn't grow up together like her local friends, Bonnie thinks she's got a good handle on the Parkers._ _

__So she is wholly unprepared when she walks into Luke's place to see him and Liv talking to her neighbor._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Kai get a little handsy before finally getting it on.

Bonnie stands frozen in the doorway for a long moment. Her mind is screaming at her to move, but her feet just do not want to cooperate. The trio hasn't noticed her standing there yet, so Bonnie tries to ease her way out slowly. She'll call from her car to tell them that something came up and that she has to cancel. Satisfied that she has a plan of action, Bonnie takes a step back.

"Hey Bon!"

Bonnie likes Joey. He's funny, charming, and a great workout buddy. However, right now, in this moment? She wanted to drown his loud ass in a pool.

"Hey, Jo-Jo." She turns around to hug Joey and get her game face on. By the time she turns back around, she feels ready to enter.

"Look who finally decided to show." Luke teases as he comes over to grab the bag that Bonnie had honestly forgotten she was holding.

"I'm on time!" Bonnie protests.

"This time." Liv interjects.

Bonnie gives her a side eye, "Aren't you supposed to be more mellow right now?" And is rewarded with a flush appearing on Liv's face. "Touché, Bennett."

"Bon, this is our oldest brother, Kai." Luke introduces the two. Bonnie tilts her head, what kind of name is Kai?

He sees the motion and laughs a bit self-deprecatingly, "It's short for Malachai." Her eyes widen, and he laughs again, "Yeah, trust me, I know. Which is why I go by just Kai." He holds out his hand for her to shake.

Bonnie looks at it like the trap she knows it is. She enjoys his hands on her, he knows she enjoys his hands on her, she knows that he knows that she enjoys his hands on her. With the rest of the Parker siblings looking on, there's not a whole lot she can do but accept his handshake.

His warm hand engulfs hers, and Bonnie wants to melt in a puddle right there. "Bonnie." She says simply.

He holds fast to her hand. "I heard Liv say Bennett; you're not related to Sheila by chance are you?"

Bonnie sighs audibly at that, "What did she do this time? Or say? Grams is a bit…unpredictable on the best of days."

"Nothing!" He's quick to reassure her, "I was called to an altercation once, and this feisty older woman was cussing out the local butcher. She gave me her name, and said that if I wanted any more information, I'd have to buy her a drink."

Bonnie closes her eyes in mortification, "Yep, that's Grams." Her eyes open, "If it helps, they've been fussing and fighting for literally decades at this point, with almost no serious injuries."

Kai raises an eyebrow, "Almost no serious injuries?"

Bonnie frowns as she tries to recall, "Yeah there was this thing with a meat hook, but they moved past that."

Kai looks wants more details when Liv calls over to them, "Okay, now that we've all met and introduced ourselves, can we get on with the movie?"

Bonnie flushes and goes to take her normal seat, but realizes that her hand is still enveloped in his. He watches with a half smile as she tugs gently, trying not to draw any attention to them. Bonnie mouths "STOP IT" and rolls her eyes as he reluctantly lets go of her hand.

She flops down in the plush armchair that she's long designated as hers, her mind whirring with this new information. How the hell did she not know this? She casts her gaze around looking for any pictures that she may have overlooked, and found none.

"Are you not having any popcorn, Bon?" Luke asks, holding up the bowl.

"Yeah, my bad." Bonnie jumps up to head to the kitchen, "Anybody else want anything while I'm up?" She gets a chorus of no's and one lone "I'll help you." Bonnie takes in a deep breath and goes to make her snack.

The kitchen is around the corner from the living room, and between the noise the rest of the Parkers are making and the popcorn poping on the stove (Liv loves popcorn made on the stove, and refuses to even entertain the microwave kind) they can talk in relative privacy.

"It's a nice name." He says out of nowhere.

"What?"

He turns to lean against the sink, "Bonnie. It's a nice name."

Bonnie tries to hide how much hearing him say her name affects her, but judging by his smirk, she's not doing a great job. "Thank you." She searches for a smooth comeback. "Malachai is…a mouthful."

Bonnie immediately wishes there was a hole she could crawl into. What was it about this guy that made her so damn ditzy? She tries to salvage the situation "I mean…"

"No, you had it right before." He saunters over to crowd her against the opposite counter, "I am a mouthful." He runs a thumb along her bottom lip, "And then some. But you can handle that, right?" Bonnie swears she has no control over her body as she opens her mouth slightly to let her tongue lightly taste him.

"Fuck." He presses in closer, close enough that she can feel him start to harden against her. Bonnie knows that they have to get back to the rest of the group, but the devil on her shoulder is talking to her again. She looks up at him from underneath her lashes as she opens her mouth a little wider and takes his entire thumb into her mouth. She keeps eye contact as she bobs her head once twice, before swirling her tongue around his digit.

She pulls off with one last hard suck, "Come on, Malachai, we don't want to keep them waiting." and pushes past him to fill her bowl. She flounces back into the living room and settles into her chair with a pleased smile on her face.

Which slides off when he finally comes out of the kitchen with a look that promises retribution. Bonnie gulps and sinks lower in her chair. 

~~~~~

"Well, that sucked." Joey said cheerfully as the end credits rolled. "What's next?" He and Liv start to bicker about what should come next. Knowing that they would be at it awhile, Luke heads into the kitchen to make more popcorn, while Kai excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

"Shit, I need another bowl. Bon, can you go grab one from the pantry?" Luke is into flavored popcorn, and likes to have a different bowl for each flavor. Bonnie readily agrees, he's already agreed that it would be for the jalapeno cheddar popcorn that she loves.

She gets to the pantry and looks up in dismay. "Of course he'd have that damn thing on the highest shelf." She mutters to herself as she pulls over a small step ladder.

She's standing on the ladder when the door creaks open once more, "I'm getting your damn bowl, Luke, calm down."

"I can help you with that." Bonnie freezes mid-reach, that is not Luke's voice.

She's proven right in the next second when hands reach out to grip her waist as if to steady her. "Careful, now."

Bonnie grabs the bowl and sets it on a lower shelf. "Thanks." Her voice is doing that breathy thing it does when she's been exercising for too long. She goes to step down, but his hands on her waist prevent that.

Here we go. Bonnie thinks to herself.

He steps closer, and with her height on the step ladder, his face is dead even with her lower back. She feels a tug on her shirt before its lifted and his hands are on her skin.

"What are you wearing today Bonnie Bennett?" His hands are slowly creeping up her middle.

"What?" Bonnie tries to pull her head out of the fog.

"What are you wearing?" He repeats as he reaches the clasp on her bra. "Something lacy?" He runs his hand over the fabric, "No, not lacy." He comes even closer, she can feel his breath now. "Maybe I can guess the color?" His hands circle to her front, then slide up to cup her covered breasts. "Black?" A squeeze. "White?" Another squeeze. "No, no, those are too simple." He pinches a nipple. "Green, like those eyes." Bonnie has to hold in her moan as he licks the base of her spine. "Stop me when I get it right."

Honestly, Bonnie doesn't remember what the hell she has on. Shed be hard pressed to tell you her own name right now. She whimpers softly as she arches into his hands.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, then I'm just going to have to see for myself." She hates that his voice is so light and teasing, like what he's doing isn't affecting him at all.

Bonnie braces herself against the top shelf as he drags his hands down to undo the button on her jeans and pull the zipper down. "Too bad you're not wearing a dress today." He says conversationally, as if he doesn't have her half bent over in his younger brothers pantry. "I could have already made you come." He sighs dramatically. "I guess we'll have to save that for next time."

He tugs her jeans down a bit, just enough to see a flash of red. "Red, huh? Bold, I like it." He rests his head in the dip of her lower back while his hands roam all over her ass. "I've been having dreams about this ass." He gives each cheek a firm tap, before briefly cupping her mound. "The things I want to do with you."

He abruptly pulls away, grabbing the forgotten bowl and heading to the kitchen like that was his mission all along.

"What the FUCK?" Bonnie whisper screams to herself. She's wound up so tightly that she swears the slightest breeze would set her off.

She takes a detour back to the bathroom to do up her jeans and try to appear like she hasn't been seconds from defiling Luke's pantry. She takes her bowl of popcorn silently and settles in her chair once more. 

~~~~~

After the movie is over, she says her goodbyes and heads out. Kai, the cheeky bastard, offers to follow her home. Just to make sure she arrives there safely, of course.

Luke's head swings around as if he's just remembered something, "Hey, I think you guys actually live near each other! The townhouses on 5th, right?" When they both nod, he lets out a little laugh, "and this is the first time you're meeting? Crazy, isn't it?"

"Its a crazy world, bro. See ya."

Bonnie is already in her car with the music blaring as he hugs his siblings goodbye. She knows he's most likely headed home, but she needs to talk to someone about this. She makes the drive on autopilot, pulling up to a nice two story house and knocking on the door.

"Hey Elijah, sorry to intrude, is Kat here?"

~~~~~

"BITCH. YOU DID WHAT?"

"Shut the hell up, Kat!" Bonnie looks around to make sure that Elijah doesn't come wandering in to see what's wrong.

"No! I will not shut the hell up." Kat is laughing so hard, she has to hold onto the edge of the couch. "Girl! In the pantry? In a gay man's pantry? With his brother?" With every question her voice gets louder and Bonnie pretty much gives up on trying to contain her. It's not like Elijah will say anything to anyone.

"Does it matter that it was in a gay man's pantry?" Bonnie asks.

"No, that just makes it funnier." Kat dissolves into giggles once more. "I never took you for a public sex kinda person."

"Yeah me neither." Bonnie agrees. "But I don't know, when I'm with him, common sense just flies out the window. Hell, the police station is evidence of that."

Kat sits up, "Wait, what happened in the police station?"

Bonnie feels her face heat up as she gives a short version of their dalliance. Katherine is sitting on the couch with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god, Bonnie B. I never thought you'd be the one to have the most scandalous sex life, but shit. I guess I gotta hand off the crown." Kat mimes handing Bonnie a crown.

Bonnie takes the imaginary crown and fakes wiping a tear, "I'd like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Parker for making such a beautiful specimen of man. Rudy and Abby, for making a daughter that can't control herself. And finally, I'd like to thank God that nobody has caught me acting like the thirsty bitch that I evidently am. Thank you, I love you all!" Bonnie does a pageant wave to the room at large. They collapse on the couch, laughing until their sides hurt.

"But seriously, Bon." Kat says when their laughter dies down. "Do you think you're ready for something right now? I didn't much care for what's his face, but you were with him for a long time. I don't want you jumping into something too soon."

Bonnie smiles at her friend, "I really do think I'm ready. That's kinda what I want to talk to you about." Bonnie leans in closer. "Wanna go shopping with me?"

"Fuck yes, I cannot have you showing me up. I want my crown back, bitch."

~~~~~

Bonnie twists and turns as she examines herself in the mirror. She looked long and hard to find the right color blue for tonight. Along with the garter belt, stockings, and lacy push up bra to complete the set. Her hair was down in its natural curls, if tonight went how she wanted it to, she'd sweat out any hairstyle anyway.

She's so wired the she honestly jumps when she hears his car pull up and the door slam. She makes sure that her curtains are open so he can see right in. At the last moment she discards her panties, she figures they'll just get in the way, and it'll be kinda awkward to wrestle them off later.

She nervously counts the seconds until his bedroom light comes on. When it does, she takes her place on the bed, sitting on her haunches so that the ends of her dress pool around her on the bed.

She's fiddling with the buttons on her dress when she sees him stop and notice that her curtains are open. She bites her lip to hold in her laugh before putting on a straight face.

Much like the very first time, she starts to slowly undress. Undoing every button slowly enough for him to get the idea. She bought the dress specifically for the row of buttons down the front that hold it closed. When she reaches her navel, she takes looks up to make sure she's got his attention.

He grins, dimples flashing and pulls up a chair to his window. Bonnie smiles before continuing to undo the buttons. She sees him inhale sharply when her breasts are bared. The bra might be a little tight, but her girls are sitting pretty.

She gets to the end of the buttons and shrugs the dress from her shoulders. She rises to her knees and tosses the dress over her shoulder. She watches as his eyes bounce from one part of her body to the next, not settling on one specific spot.

Until she brings out the toy.

Bonnie swears she sees his eyes light up again and he leans even further into his window. There's no hesitation as she slips it right into her, having prepared herself ahead of time. She's also been practicing with it all week, and has the hands free feature all figured out.

She keeps her knees slightly spread as she rocks her hips, so he can watch her every move. She takes a deep breath and turns it up a notch, while holding the suction part away from her clit. She doesn't want to come just yet, needs to get almost there before the next part of her plan.

Her leg muscles work with the springs of her mattress to help keep up a light bouncing motion. Briefly she gives thanks that she's kept up with a workout routine that targets her legs and thighs.

Her orgasm is approaching faster than she anticipated, having him watch her gets her going faster than anything else she's tried, and that includes the vibrator that she's got buried inside her right now.

She hits a particularly good spot and puts a hand out behind her to maintain her balance, which opens her up more for him to see. She hears a faint "shit!" and looks across the way to see him jacking off at a pace that almost matches hers. For a few moments she wants to forget her plan, and just come like this.

But, no. She has a plan and she will stick to it. As much as it kills her to stop, she does. She slows her hips and pulls the toy from her body. Kai stops too, confused about what she's doing.

She looks up to meet his eyes, and makes a come here motion with her hands. He cocks his head in confusion, but leans closer, damn near falling out his window.

Bonnie can't help it, she starts laughing. She's laughing as she breaks form and collapses on the bed, she's laughing as she manages to get through to him that she wants him to actually come over, and she's still laughing as he all but breaks her door down when he finally understands.

She stops laughing when, as soon as she opens the door, he pushes her back against it and devours her mouth. It's not a pretty kiss, its urgent, their teeth are clacking, noses are bumping, but it's probably the best kiss Bonnie has ever gotten.

He cradles her face in his hands while he sucks on her tongue and Bonnie feels her knees get weak. She breaks the kiss gasping for air, but that doesn't deter him in the slightest. He rains kisses down her neck on one side and up the other before coming back to claim her lips.

She's not sure how long they stay there at the door making out like two teenagers, but eventually he pulls back a little and gives her a soft smile, "Hi."

"Hi."

He scans her body from head to toe, "I like this color." He's running his hands all over her bra and garters.

"It matches your eyes " Bonnie blurts out, "or its supposed to. I don't know, does it? Bec-" she's cut off by his mouth.

"Its very nice, but I don't give a fuck about the color right now." Kai says while looking her in the eye.

"Oh." Bonnie looks down, "Well, if you don't care, then I guess I should just take it off." She swears she means it sarcastically, but Kai doesn't take it that way.

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss her again, slow and deep and when she came up for air, her bra was gone. "What the fuck?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "neat trick, huh?" Bonnie smacks him on the shoulder while he laughs, "wanna see another one?"

Bonnie blinks ands herself sitting on her couch, Kai kneeling between her legs, with both thighs resting on his shoulders while he eats her out like it's his last meal. As he licks and slurps at her sopping center, his hands are busy massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Bonnie holds onto his head as she rides his face to what she knows is only her first of the night. She pushes at him when he shows no sign of stopping. He takes the hint and backs off, turning his attention to her garters and stockings. He carefully rolls off her stockings, placing them on her coffee table, and helps her undo the garter.

"You know" he says, "the first time I saw you in these, I thought I was dreaming." He says as he buries his head in her chest, alternately nipping each breast before soothing it with light kisses.

Bonnie laughs as she remembers, "Confession time? I only did the cause I was drunk, and maybe cause I had seen you naked on accident and wanted to even the slate."

Kai swirled a tongue around a nipple before he pulls back, "Confession time? I wanted you to see me."

Bonnie's eyes grow wide, "You set me up!" She pushes and maneuvers him until he's laying flat on the floor. She quickly straddles him, "Well this is awkward, here I am fully naked, and you still have clothes on." She gestures to his shirt, "take it off."

"Yes ma'am." Kai's shirt is gone in a flash. Bonnie takes the opportunity to run her hands up and down his front, lightly using her nails to scratch on the way down. He's muscular, but not overly so. Bonnie leans down and starts at his neck, taking her time kissing and sucking until she gets to his pants.

She rotates her hips just to hear him moan underneath her. She slaps his hands away when they come up to undo his pants. This is her show.

She eases his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving him as naked as she was. She leans back, settling herself over his thighs before reaching out and taking him in hand. Kai groans at her touch, and bucks up into her fist.

Bonnie isn't the most experienced at sex, but the few partners she's been with have all raved about her blow job skills. Which she credits to an honest to God class that she'd taken with Katherine on a whim one summer.

She starts by licking around the head before taking him fully into her mouth. She sucks shallowly, then with no warning deep throats him.

"Fuck!" His hips surge up, and Bonnie lightly scores his hips with her nails as a warning. He chokes out a "sorry, sorry" he reaches down to cradle her head as she bobs up and down over his shaft. He moves her hair out of the way in order to see her face as she goes down on him. He's babbling all kinds of nonsense at her, how good she looks with his dick in her mouth, how long he's imagined this exact scenario, how much he wants to paint her face with his cum, or alternatively watch as she swallows his load.

However, neither of those are an option right now. He tugs on her hair, "Come up here." It's part demand and part plea. Bonnie releases him to drag herself up his body, straddling his waist once more. He leans up and plants one of those slow drugging kisses on her that she's starting to get addicted to already. "Condoms….in my pants…" he manages to get out while stroking her all over. He dips a few fingers inside her while she's leaning to the side to search his pants.

She finally finds the condoms and they get it on him in record time. She slides down on him and they both take a second to adjust to the feel of him inside her.

"You gotta move, Bonnie." Kai flexes his hips and Bonnie braces her hands over his shoulders for leverage. She lifts herself up and drops down onto him heavily. He feels amazing inside her, so she does it again and again until she's got a good rhythm going.

She pushes on his shoulders and he takes the hint to lay back down. Bonnie places her hands on his chest and starts to ride him in earnest. His hands creep over to where they're joined and flicks her clit.

Bonnie cries out as she trembles around him, coming with an intensity that is entirely foreign to her. Kai is still while she rides out her orgasm, only moving once she stills. He lifts her up off him and guides her onto her hands and knees.

Bonnie steadies herself as he slides back into her from behind. He fucks into her with determined strokes that leave her breathless, clearly chasing his orgasm. He leans down, completely blanketing her body with his, "You gonna come for me again, Bonnie?" He licks a line up her back, ending at her neck. He wraps an arm around her chest and sits back, bringing her with him. "Come on, I wanna feel you tighten around me again." He slides a hand down to play with her clit again as his hips crash into hers. He bites her shoulder as he comes, and that pushes her over the edge.

They both fall to the floor, each trying to regain their breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Eventually Kai pulls out to get rid of the condom, and Bonnie flops onto her back to watch him walk around, clearly comfortable being in the nude. He comes back to stand over her, simply watching her as she watches him.

He tilts his head this way and that before sending her a heart-stopping grin.

"Where's that toy you were playing with? I wanna watch you run through all the levels."


End file.
